1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a louver covering system for windows, doors, and the like, and more particularly, to a decorative louver cover constructed of a flexible fabric and easily installed on and removed from existing louvers.
2. Description of Related Art
Louvers and systems of louvers have been used extensively as decorative and functional coverings for windows, doors, and the like. Tens of thousands of systems utilizing louvers are sold in this country annually. Accordingly, louvered window coverings now serve a substantial functional and decorative role in many American homes. In view of this use, devices and methods have been developed to increase the decorative and functional value of the louver.
Paints and wallpapers have been utilized in an attempt to improve the ornamental value of the louver. Although, paints and wallpapers effectively change the appearance of the louver, they are permanently affixed to the exterior of the louver and are, therefore, not amenable to later decorative changes. When the decorative requirements of the louvers change, i.e., a change in color, it is necessary to replace the louvers themselves. Accordingly, the cost of redecorating is prohibitive.
A system has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,038, issued Sept. 20, 1977 to Hyman et al., which illustrates the use of interchangeable decorative panels. However, this system requires the fabrication of an entirely new type of louver. This louver is provided with flanges on each edge of an elongated panel forming an open faced channel to retain a stiff backed supporting sheet and a non-stiff decorative sheet. Thus, the appearance of the louver is altered by replacing the decorative sheet. The custom design of the louver panel prevents its widespread use in existing louver systems which employ a standard flat type louver. The decorative sheets cannot be effectively used on standard flat type louvers. Thus, those consumers who wish to redecorate standard louvers receive no benefit from the custom louver design.
A variation on this theme is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,680, issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Hyman et al. Using the specially constructed louver of '038, a plurality of colored transparent sheets are inserted into the louver channel. These colored transparent plastic sheets are used to create different colored louvers according to the tastes of the individual. Obviously, this system suffers from the same inherent disadvantage of the custom louver of '038 and cannot be applied generally to existing louvers.
The prior art louver covering systems provide a means for changing the decorative value of a louver, but, these systems permanently affix materials to the louver or require the consumer to purchase an entirely new type of louver system specially fabricated for this purpose. These options present no option at all to the consumer. The typical consumer does not have the financial resources to purchase new window coverings every time styles change. Furthermore, the consumer is not able or willing to purchase an entirely new window covering system with specially constructed louvers in order to have the option of redecorating.
Until now, the majority of consumers have been unable to cost effectively change the decorative value of the louvers they presently possess. In view of the large number of existing standard type louver systems, it would be highly desirable for a louver cover to be offered which could be inexpensively purchased and conveniently installed over existing louvered window coverings. It would also be desirable for a louver cover to be offered in a variety of colors, materials, patterns, and textures which could match or enhance any decor, and thereby facilitate redecorating.